Merging Paths
by Emberstar123
Summary: Lucy is a thief, stealing for her own amusement. Natsu has been assigned to capture her. When a tragic incident sets off a series of events, their paths merge together and an unlikely friendship is made. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm sort've new to Fairy Tail fanfictions so this is my first Fairy Tail story. By the way, feel free to call me Ember or Emza or whatever you want~**

**This story is sort've AUish, just a different way of how Lucy and Natsu met. There will be some characters of my own imagination but they won't be seen that much and they're needed in the plot so sorry. Some OOCness MIGHT happen but I'll try my best to make sure it doesn't. So please review, review, review!**

A cloaked figure ran for their life, hearing the shouts of the police behind them. "Tch, what a waste…" Her voice was rather rough yet feminine has she pulled to the side and hopped onto a cart, jumping and latching onto a sign. She pulled herself up and began to hope across roofs of houses, trying not to chuckle at the pitiful grunts as her pursuers attempted to copy her.

She looked down at what she was carrying – two Celestial Spirit keys, but kept under lock and key. She grinned at her success at stealing them and knew her comrades would be proud, much more proud than her father. She shook the thoughts away and dug into her pocket, pulling out a small ball and throwing it back at them.

As soon it as it hit something, a thick cloud of smoke was cast upon the authorities as they hacked and coughed, bumping into each other while the unlucky ones tripped off the roof. She flinched as she heard a cry for help but brushed it off, she knew they would be fine. She hopped down into a dark alleyway, going through a series of twist and turns before stopping.

"You actually went?" A surprised voice greeted her. A girl with silver hair stepped out of the shadows, wearing her own cloak with the hood down. "That was risky but..." She trailed off and shook her head. "No, you should've let us come along, you could've-"

"Aw c'mon, Gizzy, you should lighten up." A male voice interrupted and another cloaked figure hopped down, flicking his hood down to reveal messy black hair. He winked and held up a bag full of fruit, "I went a little hunting on my own too."

"_Giselle_. Not _Gizzy_. _Giselle_." She corrected sternly, folding her arms. "I'm not worried about _you_, Oden. I just think that Lucy hasn't had enough experience." Lucy flicked her hood back, revealing lovely blonde hair pulled up into a single ponytail on her head. Brown eyes seemed annoyed at Giselle's words as she huffed. "I didn't get caught now did I? And I've gone on enough trips to know what to do!" She protested.

"Well…"

"C'mon Gizzy, the girls got a point. Stop worrying." Oden replied as he took out an apple and tossed it to her. She caught it and sighed, taking a bite. "Fine, I just don't wanna be caught because of a newbies mistake." Lucy felt a vein pop out of her forehead and she bit back a sharp retort.

"Well, what did you get Lucy?" Oden inquired, looking at the small bag she was still clutching. She grinned and pulled out the two keys, "Celestial Spirit keys!" She said smugly. "I think they were Gemini and…Virgo? Yeah, that's right!" Oden patted her on the back, "Nice catch kid, you better make a contract with them so that they'll be of use when we pull off the big gig-" Giselle launched her fist into his face and watched as he fell to the ground, dazed. "Moron, don't talk about that so openly."

Lucy giggled at the sight then pulled out the keys, summoning them with a flick of her wrist. _I'm getting close mama, I'll be the best Celestial Mage ever!_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu kicked the door open and was welcomed with a chorus of laughter and cheers as his Happy hovered beside him.

"You really went all out this time, I heard Hargeon was-" Natsu smashed his foot into the man's face, "You little…!" The man smashed into the table while Natsu angrily approached, "You lied to me about Salamander!"

"Don't blame me! I only told you some rumors I happened to hear!"

"What?! You wanna fight?!"

With that, tables began to smash against the walls. "NATSSUUUUUUU!" A giant slunk in front of them, stepping on the pink-haired dragonslayer before shrinking down. Makarov was angry and it obviously was more than just the damage of Hargeon. "You bumbling idiot! Not only have you gotten the Magic Council on my heels, but the Heartfillia Konzern as well! Apparently you destroyed an important building of theirs. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Who the hell is the Heartfillia Konzern?" Natsu asked in a rather bored fashion as he got to his feet. A dark-haired boy slapped him in the back of the head, "Honestly, flame-brain? They're one of the most powerful organizations in Fiore!"

"Shut up, Ice Princess! And put on some clothes!" Natsu snarled in return. Gray looked down to see he was naked and immediately covered himself, "Dammnit!"

"Gray has a point, Natsu, you've made us a very powerful enemy." A red-haired women walked towards him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Makarov greeted her and turned to the rest of the Guild, "Jude Heartfillia and his daughter will be visiting us in a week. Erza, you will be in charge of making sure everyone behaves." The red-head nodded and gave the Fairy Tail her signature death glare.

"Carry on." Makarov grumbled as he headed back to his offices. Natsu sighed and wandered his way to the bar where Mira warmly greeted him, "Don't worry Natsu, I'm sure Mr. Heartfillia will be very understanding about the situation." Natsu shrugged.

"It's not that, I don't really give a damn about what happens next week. I just had a really boring job." He complained, Happy hovered up and landed on Natsu's head. "Aye~" The blue exceed agreed boredly.

The bartender tapped her chin then smiled, "I know!" She pulled a job request out and handed it to Natsu.

_Please help! A group of thieves has been stealing mercilessly stealing from our town. I didn't want to call Guilds but a couple of night ago, two Celestial Keys were stolen from us. They are extremely important to get back as they are both dangerous keys if in the wrong hands. Please, we can't let them continue this._

_Reward: 10,00,00_

_Location: Mishigo Village, Francis' Barber Shop_

"Are you sure about this one, Mira? It seems kind've easy…" Natsu admitted, holding the paper uncertainly. Mira tilted her head to the side and smiled, "I think it would be a nice thing to do for the town." Truth be told, Master had just wanted Natsu out of the Guild while he tried to straighten everyone up.

"You know what? I guess it might be, let's go Happy!"

"Aye!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucy gentled closed the Mansion's doors behind her as she gave a final wave to Giselle and Oden before they took off. She huffed at why she was being so discreet, her father didn't give a damn about her anymore.

She closed her eyes and remembered walking with her mother, Layla, and her father, Jude. Everything was so perfect 'till her mother died. She brushed the memory away then snuck upstairs and into her room. She stripped down and pull on her usual attire for the night – a silk nightgown with a basic white color.

She was about to crawl into her bed when she was jolted by her father's angry yelling. She swiftly headed to his Office, gave herself a lady-like posture and knocked.

"Enter."

She pushed a door open, "Father? Is everything alright?" She spoke in a high manner with the deepest respect. She was a Heartfillia, any less was intolerable.

"No, everything is _not_ alright. Some damn Guild destroyed one of my building, I was about to sell that one for a high price." Jude snarled, slamming his fists on his desk. Lucy didn't flinch, she was used to it. "Next week we will be visiting the Guild to charge them, I expect that you will accompany me in the name of the Heartfillia Konzern."

"Yes father."

"You are dismissed."

She exited the room and quietly slid into her bedroom, under her curtains and dreamed of another night filled with adventures with her new hobby.

**How was it?** **Not too bad? I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Lucy's reasons for being a thief and such will be revealed in future chapters, just to let you know but for now, tell me why you think she went this way!**

**The more you review, the faster I feel the urge to update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Ember here! Sorry about the wait, I had family issues to attend too. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BTW, I'll be changing the format in which I separate scenes from time to time so bear with it please.**

"Natuuuuuuuu~" Happy called as he floated out of the train. Natsu dragged himself out of the death machine and pushed himself to his feet. "Hate moving things, "He grumbled as he swallowed the remains of his puke. "A few thieves weren't worth that." He regained his composure and began to walk through the town with Happy by his side.

He brought the paper up to his face and began to make his way towards the barber shop. He kicked the door open and sauntered in, "Yo! I'm looking for the dude who asked for me to capture some thieves?" A middle-aged man stumbled towards him, hands clasped together and a look of relief and desperation in his eyes.

"Thank goodness you've arrived! Those thieves are merciless, my son broke his leg chasing one the other day!" As he spoke, a younger man hobbled out with his leg bandaged and his arms planted on crutches. "Father, you shouldn't worry about me. However-" He turned to Natsu, "Others have and could get seriously hurt. These need to end now before it results in death."

Natsu held his hand up to stop them from speaking any longer, "Say no more! I've got a fire in my belly and I'll have those thieves burnt to a crisp." He promised, giving a thumbs up before motioning for Happy to follow him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucy slipped the cloak over her clothes and put the hood on, tip-toeing down the stairs and closing the giant mansion doors behind her. She ran out into the night, hopped over the gates with ease and prepared to meet Oden and Giselle.

She shuffled behind a building and slipped into an alleyway, following the rough path until she came across a large fence. Clambering over it, she stumbled over her own feet and fell to the ground. She lifted her head up and felt a soft stinging on the side of her eye.

Cautiously, she lifted a finger and gently pressed it against then raw skin and brought it back to see blood smudged on her finger. She sighed then continued on towards her meeting place with Oden and Giselle. After a few more fences, turns, and other various obstacles – she finally saw them waiting for her.

She flicked off her hood and approached them. "What happened to your face?" Giselle asked, regarding the cut. Lucy huffed, "Nice to see you too." She muttered then answered, "I tripped, that's all." Giselle rolled her eyes, Oden chuckled and ruffled her blonde hair before she batted him away.

"Tonight, we're going to be targeting the museum again." Giselle began, "I want artifacts and not just those dusty old ones-"

"They're all dusty and old," Oden butted in then silenced after Giselle glared at him.

"-I want ones that'll actually make some money for a change." Giselle finished, her arms folded. "Got that, lackies?" The two saluted and the three went to work.

Mishigo Village was actually quite big but the Mayor had no intension of changing the name since he felt it gave the large village a more 'homely' feeling to it.

Hopping across the buildings, the trio stopped as the approached a large, medieval looking structure. Lucy placed her hands on her hips and gave a rather annoyed huff, "How the heck are we gonna get in now?" She questioned. Giselle said nothing, she slid out a grappling hook and made her way to the side of the building. Swinging it over her head, she gave a hefty push of her arms and let it soar up and attach to the side of the building.

"Lucy, go make a distraction on the other end of the town. Make it loud and big, impossible to ignore." She ordered, "Oden and I will do the robbery quickly. When you think you've delayed them long enough, ditch them with the damage and meet us up at the usual place." Lucy pushed back the wave of disappointment and reminded herself that her role was important. She gave a firm nod and began to make her way to the other roof.

A hand grasped her shoulder and she turned to see Oden's smiling face, he pulled out an object from his cloak and placed it in her hands. It was a leather black whip with a heart at the end. Lucy stared at it and shock before wrapping her arms around him, "Thank you." She backed away then dashed forward, ready to prepare the chaos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natsu wandered through the streets, hands casually laid on the back of his head. Happy flew beside him, yawning from time to time. It was the middle of the night! How would they catch the thieves when they were so tired?

"Natsu, look!" Happy tugged at the pink-haired boys scarf and pointed to where a cloaked figure was hopping down from a roof. The person landed on their feet with their hands pressed on the ground to stabilize themselves, before pushing themselves to their feet and running towards a carriage about to go.

Two men waved goodbye in the doorway as they approached the carriage, but the figure was quicker. They hopped towards the drivers and kicked them away before flicking the reins and wildly drove forward.

Natsu barely managed to dive out of the way as they came through. He kicked forward and began dashing out of the carriage. The figure noticed and reached inside their cloak, pulling out a whip and driving the carriage close to him. They flicked it, smashing the windows and destroying everything they could.

Natsu leaped forward, grabbing the edge of the carriage and pulling himself on top. The person pulled out a small ball from their cloak and smashed it into a window, watching the smoke unleash and a family tumble out coughing.

"Hey! You're gonna hurt someone!" He snarled, the figure turned around surprised. A strand of blonde hair escaped and a gasp escaped the persons lips. A girl. She stood on her feet then looked ahead, another house straight forward. She smirked then turned back.

"Dragon's claw!"

She barely had time to jump away as a flaming fist smashed where she once was. She clutched onto her hood as she tumbled to the side and smashed into the pavement. Her cut stung more than ever as she forced herself to her feet.

She turned to look at the now flaming carriage, the boy still on it. The horses had escaped the carriage was still going quickly. She watched as he jumped off and let it smash into the house. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, no time to think gotta- The boy turned and began to swallow the flames.

Yes. Swallow.

"What the hell are you?!" Lucy couldn't contain the shriek from her mouth as he finished eating the flames with a satisfied belch. He turned to look at her, "What the hell were _you_ doing?" He pointed a finger at her accusingly and she crossed her arms together.

"It's the thief from last night!" There was the man that Natsu had talked with, pointing a finger at the girl as well. "The one that stole the keys!" Natsu turned and smashed his fists together, creating a spark of flames. Lucy gulped and began to run, whipping out her key.

"Door of the Twins, I open thee! Gemini!"

A copy of Lucy appeared, a cloak over the copies head. Gemini nodded and the two began to run in circles around the Dragonslayer, watching as he mixed them up. "Scatter!" The real Lucy yelled and the two ran away from each other. Leaving the confused people behind.

Natsu looked both way then slammed his foot on the ground in frustration, "Happy, go that way!" He pointed to where Gemini took off, "I'll go after the other!" He ran forward.

She turned around and huffed in frustration, leaping onto a cart and pulling her onto the roof. But Natsu was persistent as he followed her onto the roof. "Get back here!" He yelled then leaped at her, smacking her down. The moonlight revealed her brown eyes peaking from the shadow of her hood and the scratch on her cheek.

"What were you thinking? You could've hurt people!" He growled. For a second, her face twisted into a guilty expression but not for long. She didn't say anything but pulled her hood to shadow her face. He growled and reached forward to rip it off but a kick in the back sent him flying off the girl. Oden looked down at the frightened girl and helped her up, a sack was held by his other hand and swung over his back.

Giselle leaped down and pulled out a grenade, using her teeth to set it before tossing it at the boy. "Run!" She snapped as the trio set off. Barely keeping their balance as an explosion set off behind them.

Lucy looked back once, feeling a twinge of guilt before pushing it away.

_What were you thinking? You could've hurt people!_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A small light greeted his eyes as he pushed the bricks off himself. A blue cat flung himself at Natsu as he hugged him, "Natsssuuuuu~" He squealed. The dragonslayer chuckled and got to his feet. Looking at the mess around him.

_That girl…what was she doing? _Flashbacks of the incident played in his mind as he stumbled out of the alleyway. Shrieks and angry yells of people greeted his ears.

"They robbed the museum!"

"This was a diversion…?"

"Mama, our house!"

He looked around at the devastation and clutched his fist. "Young man, please return to your guild. You are injured." He looked as the man and his son hobbled up to him. Natsu sighed and began to make his way back to Fairy Tail. He'd catch those thieves, if it was the last thing he did.

He pushed the doors open and tiredly wandered to the bar, collapsing on the stool. "Mirraaa.." He moaned and watched as the bartender hurried to his side. "Natsu, what happened to you?" She asked worriedly, using her rag to wipe away the dirt.

"Those thieves had weapons." Happy answered and crossed his paws, "One of them destroyed the town so the other could rob the museum. It was a dirty move. We're gonna try and catch them again soon."

"Unfortunately you'll have to stay for a bit, the Heartfillia Konzern will be visiting earlier than expected. Apparently Mr. Heartfillia had an unexpected meeting come up." She explained, "I think you should stay home for a bit…"

"Waaah! No way! I wanna meet this Julie Zaptilla guy!"

"_Jude Heartfillia_." A voice corrected from his side, Natsu turned to see Erza munching on her usual strawberry cake. "Natsu will stay in the Guild, all member will attend and be respectful and diligent."

"A-Aye!"

Natsu turned and took out the crumpled paper, reading the request over again. That girl…who was she and why was she doing this? Who were those people? Natsu sighed and remembered the look of sheer guilt on her face before she pulled her hood over more.

He crumpled it and put it back. It didn't matter, they were going down.

**Okay! Please review and I'll update as soon as possible! Thank you very much and 'till next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! I've been getting ready for school ;w;**

Lucy clenched the scissors in her hand and watched as the maids began to approach her. She stumbled forward and dramatically slid the scissors by her cheek so they grazed the cut. She fell to the ground and held her cheek, pushing herself to her knees.

"Lady Lucy!" Spetto cried as she pushed past the other servants and helped the young lady. Her face twisted into horror as she saw the cut, "Are you alright?! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…" Lucy placed her hand on the elderly ladies shoulder and gave a smile. They had believed it, no more complex lies to web for herself.

"I'm fine Spetto," She reassured then steadily got to her feet. A maid came rushing towards her. "Lady Lucy! I have a message from your father! An important meeting came up next week, he has decided to go to the Guild today." Lucy rubbed her temples and nodded, hurrying towards her dressing rooms. "Tell my father that I will be ready in an hour."

The maid nodded, lifting her dress so that she could hurry back towards her father's office. The others stumbled after Lucy as she hurried forward. After preparing herself, she hurried outside where her father was standing by a carriage. "What happened to your face?" He growled.

I opened my mouth to reply but Spetto was quicker. "It was my fault, sir." She said, looking down as if she were ashamed. Jude snarled but turned around, getting into the carriage as I followed him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Makarov paced anxiously in the Guild, a look of sheer despair planted on his face. "We're doomed, we're doomed, we're so so doomed…" Mira hovered over him, trying to desperately calm down the Master.

"THEY'VE ARRIVED, MASTER," Reedus hollered. Makarov froze and screamed for Jet and Droy to open the doors. Quickly, they did as they were told and a cold looking man and an elegant girl strode in. The man wore a suit with a black tie while the blonde-haired girl wore a lovely, frilly pink dress.

"Where is Makarov?" He called, his voice calm yet rough. Makarov hurried over and began to make a rather poor pieced together introduction. Lucy let her mind wander to a black-haired boy who was slowly taking his shirt off while they weren't looking, their eyes met and he gulped trying to hurriedly put it back on. He stumbled around a bit and knocked over a barrel from a dark-haired woman's mouth.

He fell to the ground and wobbled around a bit while the woman kicked him repeatedly. Jude followed her gaze and his frowned deepened. Makarov smacked his forehead and groaned. This was going to be a long day. He looked at Mira for help and she hurried over, trying to pull Cana away from Gray.

"How about we continue this in my office?" Makarov offered, leading them up the stairs and into the room. Once the doors had closed, a violent chatter erupted behind them.

"That guy was terrifying!"

"The girl seemed rather pretty."

"Oh Levy of course~"

"Leeevvvvyyyyy~"

Natsu kicked open the Guild's doors, "Yo! Whats with the carriage outside? Is that Heartfillia dude here?" He yelled. Erza smashed his skull with her fist, "The Heartfillia Konzern has arrived you dimwit. I suggest you quiet down."

"A-Aye…" Natsu mumbled as a lump formed on his head.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm so sorry about the damages, Mr. Heartfillia. I assure you we will pay whatever costs you have for it." Master Makarov reassured but the man cut him off.

"I know of your Guilds damage issues and I can _assure you _that you will not be able to pay off this debt." He growled in response, "However, I have a preposition for you and your…_Guild_…" A tone of disgust was laced around the word 'Guild'. "There are thieves out there and my sources tell me they are planning a robbery."

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at her lap in order to hide her shock. He knew?! Did he know about her too?! No, he couldn't. She always hid her face in her cloak, there was no way. He would've disowned her by now if he knew. Maybe Oden and Giselle had discussed it when she wasn't around… Yes, that was the only way. She clenched her teeth together.

"My Meeting next week is concerning transporting many rare and valuable items. I can only imagine they found this out and are planning to rob us blind. They do not care for others, they will rob and cause as much damage as they please." He explained, narrowing his eyes. "If your Guild captures them, I will lower the debt to a much more cheaper level. If you do an quick and efficient job, I will consider even forgetting about the debt."

Makarov's eyes widened and he nodded, but before he could speak Lucy voiced her own opinion. "Father, you shouldn't trouble these people with your problems."

"My dear, it is fi-" He stopped mid-sentence as Lucy sent him a look of sheer daggers. She turned to her father, who had rose to his feet. "My daughter and I will have a quick discussion outside, please excuse us." The elderly man nodded and the two stepped outside to where the Guild became quiet.

"How dare you defy my own wishes. Know your place, Lucy." The man growled, his face twisted into one of pure rage. Lucy held her ground and spoke with all the confidence she could summon, "These people have more important things to do than catch petty thieves, father. Just give them time to pay the debt instead of making a mess of things.

He grabbed her wrist and leaned in closer, "Those imported products will help my business deal. Besides, this dump of a Guild could never even get a penny worth of money to pay the debt."

"You shouldn't speak badly of this Guild."

"Don't scold me child and don't question my words again. You obviously know nothing of business, stay out here and think about your errors." He turned around and entered the room, slamming the door in the girls face. She did not flinch, just clench her fist and turn around. She had failed her friends.

She lifted the front of her dress and made her way down the stairs, where the Fairy Tail members stared at her. "I'm very sorry, I apologize on behalf of my father." She apologized. They said nothing and she turned to sit on a bar stool. She felt uncomfortable as the stares of the members bore into her back but it gradually faded away as the chatter amongst them began.

"How may I help you?" Lucy looked up to see a beautiful women with white, long hair and a lovely, ribboned pink dress. "I'm fine, thank you." Father was be disgusted if he found out she took drinks from this Guild. However, she look at the numerous contents of alcohol, milk, and other various liquids on the shelves with wonderous eyes,

"Your father did not seem pleased." A calm voice drove her attention to where a scarlet-haired mage was eating a slice of strawberry cake. Lucy gave a gentle smile and in her most lady-like, dignified voice, she spoke: "That would not concern you."

The woman narrowed her eyes and said nothing more, but took a bite of her cake.

"One strawberry milkshake please, Mira!" Lucy looked to where a blue-haired girl dressed in bright orange clothing sat beside her. Mira smiled and nodded, "Coming right up, Levy!"

Levy grinned and turned to Lucy, "My names Levy!" She introduced, sticking out her hand which Lucy shook kindly. "Lucy Heartfillia." Levy retracted her hand and gave a thumbs up, "That's awesome, Lu-Chan! Is it okay if I call you that? I mean…" Lucy giggled and nodded, "Of course, just don't call me that in front of my father."

Levy tipped her head to the side and scratched her head, "Why not?" She questioned. Lucy slumped her shoulders and sighed, "It's complicated."

"What do you mean by complicated?" The two turned to see the dark-haired boy wearing only his pants. "I'm Gray by the way." Lucy smiled and shook her head, "I'm afraid that doesn't concern you." Gray frowned and crossed his arms, ready to give a reply.

"Yo, put some clothes on, Ice Popsicle!" Gray looked down to see that he was now only wearing his boxers.

"Dammnit!"

Gray ran off in search of his clothes while a familiar face popped up in front of me and I couldn't contain the shock on my face.

It was that weirdo, fire dude from last night!

"I'm Natsu and this is Happy!" He pointed his finger at himself then at the blue cat as he introduced himself. He narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer, inspecting every aspect of my face. A blush crept onto my cheeks until he finally stood up straight and pointed at the cut on my cheek.

"What happened to your face?"

_He was so blunt about it, it almost hurts… _Lucy thought, scratching her head. She regained her composure, "I simply cut myself by accident this morning."

"It's a rather big cut for a simple accident." The woman spoke again, "My name is Erza Scarlet. Pleasure to meet you Lucy Heartfillia."

"I was carrying scissors and tripped…" She explained, Erza raised an eyebrow but did not argue anymore. An orange hair teen pushed past them and placed his arms around Lucy, pulling her closer to himself. "How 'bout I take the pain away, M'Lady." Lucy blushed and looked away, "If you could please remove your arms, sir…"

"The names Loke."

This was painful, acting so proper and ladylike to these people. God she couldn't wait for tonight where she could shed these uncomfortable clothes and have some fun! She wanted adventure and freedom, not all this talk of marriage and business and blah blah blah.

"Y'know, Lu-Chan, you don't have to be so formal with us." Levy said, smiling. "We're Nakama."

_Nakama? What did that have to do with anything? _Lucy thought then shook her head, taking the chance. "But my father wouldn't be pleased…" She looked at her lap, still aware that Loke had his arms wrapped around her in a flirty fashion.

"C'mon, Luce!" An eyebrow twitched at another nickname for herself and she sighed.

Natsu grinned, "I promise he won't find out if you drop the act."

"Who said it was an act?" Lucy retorted, her face getting hotter and hotter.

"I'm sorry to inform you Lady Lucy but you're discomfort is rather obvious." Erza said, finishing her cake. _Even her?! _Lucy cried in her head. She got to her feet, raised her arm and brought her elbow down on Loke's face before sitting down again.

Loke stumbled back and crashed into Natsu who gave a vicious kick and set him flying towards Gray. All hell unleashed as the Guild broke into a storm of fighting. Levy sighed while Erza got another slice of cake. A table sent it crashing out of her hands and her face grew dark.

She leapt into the fighting and cries of pain filled the Guild. Levy looked in horror at the impression this would leave on Lucy but she turned to see that the girl was laughing her head off. "You are such a funny group!" Sighing in relief, Levy gave a little giggle.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" The fighting stopped as the Master roared from the top of the balcony. Lucy looked up and saw her father looking down at her in deep disapproval. Her eyes widened and she looked down at her lap, knowing she had screwed up once more.

"I believe we have concluded the deal, Makarov. I believe it should not be that much trouble in catching the thieves." Jude asked in a stern voice. The Master nodded and lead the man down to the doors, where Lucy hurried after him. She stole one last look at the Guild an flinched as her father began to rant at her.

The Guild heard it too and Levy clenched her fists. "I'm sorry Lu-Chan…"

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray. Please report to my office immediately."

The three dispersed immediately and approached the Master at his desk. "How we may we assist you, Master?" Erza asked.

"I want you three to capture a trio of thieves. Natsu, I know you took the mission and failed miserably so this is why I'll be sending Erza and Gray with you." Natsu folded his arms and huffed.

"Whats the big deal with these thieves anyways, Master?" Gray inquired, "A couple of thieves would never get this much attention."

"Mr. Heartfillia wants them under lock and key. He has important deliveries coming and he fears they will pull a robbery on him. If we capture these thieves, we will lower the debt." Makarov explained.

The three nodded and exited but Natsu lagged behind a bit, feeling questions pop into his mind. Something was up with these thieves and the Heartfillia girl. He shrugged it off, tagging after the other two

**Yaaaaay! Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Erza dragged a cart, numerous suitcases stacked upon it. Behind her, Natsu and Gray were quietly insulting each other but hugging each other rather violently whenever Erza glanced over her shoulder. Natsu growled and pointed to a destroyed area, "That's what one thief did. I nearly saw her face 'till her buddies showed up and threw an explosive."

Erza whipped around in shock. "An explosive?" She repeated then clenched her fists, "These people have no honor. We will put a stop to them." Gray and Natsu nodded, for once taking the situation seriously.

"When are we going to set out?" Gray asked, his shirt and pants drifting away in the wind.

"In a couple of nights and Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Clothes."

The Ice Mage stormed off in an embarrassed hurry as he attempted to get his clothes back. Natsu rolled his eyes while Happy drifted beside him. As they walked on, Natsu grew deeper and deeper into thought.

That girl… Was she okay? She didn't seem to enjoy threatening the people, she even showed him guilt. Those brown eyes and that scratch. Was she being forced? Maybe that's why she was so determined to keep her identity a secret. He shook his head, she was too quick to be forced. Her agile and skill must've come from training and only that kind've smooth talent would've been let in.

Unless she was being tricked. But..was she?

"Gaaah!" Natsu cried out loud, clutching his head. "I can't think properly! I need food!" Gray huffed and crossed his arms, "'C'mon Firefly, now is not-"

"Natsu is right, we need to stop for food and water, then we will make our way to the Heartfillia Mansion." Erza interrupted then hurried on. The two jogged after her, pushing through the crowds. Natsu however was not replying to Gray's jabs and insults, but instead lost in thought.

Tricked. Manipulated. Forced. Who the hell was this girl? And why couldn't he get that guilty face out of his mind?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I expect better behavior today than yesterday, child. It was humiliating to watch you dirty yourself with those idiots. They'll be coming today since I ordered the shipments to come early." Jude Heartfillia continued, pacing in front of his daughter who stared down at the floor.

Her head jerked up, "You've given them no time to prepare. You are asking too much of them!" Her head ran wild. She had to warn Giselle and Oden, before they got in trouble. The tapping of shoes stopped and Lucy flinched as Jude grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I'm tired of this, Lucy. I am your father, you dare not disobey me." He growled then backed away. Lucy clenched her fists, tired of it all.

"I'm done with that stupid excuse!" She snarled in reply, taking a step towards him. "You need to handle your problems yourself, just give Fairy Tail time to gather the money instead of all this nonsense."

"GET OUT NOW." The man's angered yell ran around the Estate and Lucy stomped out, slamming the door behind her. She hurried to her bedroom and stripped her dress off. She slid on her blue skirt and blue and white top. She tied her blonde hair up into a single ponytail with her ribbon then slid on her belt, her keys dangling from it.

She snatched her cloak from the door angrily, and stormed past the servants. She ignored their calls and pushed the doors opened, rushing out. She was too caught up in her own anger as she bumped into someone. "Spetto please-" She looked up to have her gaze locked with Erza's.

"Oh my!" She put her lady-like tone on and used her wardrobe to hide her clothes. "I'm so sorry, my father forget to tell you that he is wishing for you to catch the thieves tonight. I was worried it might be short notice so I came out to tell you." It was pitiful excuse and it gave them information- Wait. GODDAMMNIT LUCY. She mentally facepalmed herself as she realized she had just saved them time. Giselle and Oden didn't need to know _all_ the details anyways…

"Thank you…Lucy was it? We will escort you back to the your home." Erza offered and Lucy fought the urge to just run past and out to freedom. Instead she kindly shook her head, "I'm all dressed. I might as well go out for an evening stroll." She quickly squeezed past them and began to jog to the exit.

She sighed in relief as she heard them stop looking at her and head towards the mansion. Now it was time to warn her friends!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Natsu! Look!" Happy hissed, tugging at Natsu's sleeve and pointed to the cloak the girl was carrying. Natsu's eyes widened in shock, it was the same one of the thief's! He shook his head, "Just a coincidence, Hap." He reassured the Exceed, and partly himself.

Just a coincidence, right?

The three of them were escorted to Jude Heartfillia's office where they explained that they were fine with catching the thieves earlier. Erza got up but was quickly ushered down by the man. "You will only need to corner them by the merchandises they will attempt to steal. The moment they see you, they will try to abandon the robbery. I want you to keep them in the area. Do not stay close, just keep them there with whatever means necessary."

They looked at him in confusion. "What will you do?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow. Jude glared at the Ice Mage, "Simply apprehend them. I feel it would be better if the public knew they had been caught without a Guilds help. Much…_safer_ may I say."

Erza nodded in understanding and the two shook hands. Natsu however was not completely convinced, he hesitantly shook the man's hand before following the two out. He stole one glance at Jude's face, watching as a pleased smirk settled on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tonight? Perfect, a perfect night for a robbery." Giselle remarked as Lucy told her of her father's plans. Oden nodded in agreement, breathing in the evening air. "Much more peaceful."

Lucy could've smacked them both for their idiocy. "Are you kidding me?! The top Guild is after us! This is a bad night! We could die, be hurt-"

"You don't have to come." Those words stung her more than she thought they would.

"What?" Lucy blurted, unsure what she had heard.

"_You don't have to come_." Giselle repeated, an annoyed expression on her face. "We've been robbing for years. We don't need some daddie's girl showing up and telling us how to run things." Lucy looked at Oden for support but he looked away. "Sorry Lucy-bell."

Her face fell as he used a new nickname for her – one of the many he attempted every night. She shook her head, "Please guys. I don't want you getting hurt…" She begged. Giselle walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You've got more to lose, Lucy. If your fathers finds out, it'll be worse for you. We'll just get jail time for a few years." Lucy shook her head and wrapped her arms around Giselle's slim body but was pushed away.

"Sorry Lucy, but we're not giving away this opportunity. Stay here, that is an order." She growled then clambered onto the roof. A large hand ruffled her blonde hair and she watched with sad brown eyes as Oden followed. "No…no…no, no, no, No, No, NO, NO, NO!" She screeched then collapsed to the ground, unsure what to do next.

She blinked away coming tears and waited a bit, then clambered onto the roof. She dashed forward then stopped, hearing footsteps. She turned to see three people racing after her. A command was barked from the tallest one and she and another split up while a dark-haired boy raced after her. "Gray…?" She whispered in shock, remembering his name. She snapped herself out of confusion, pulling her hood over her head further.

"You? Are you one of those thieves?" He pointed at her, waiting for her answer. She didn't reply but pulled out a key. She uttered a few words and key glowed. A large goat figure stood out, wearing a suit and sunglasses.

"Did you steal that key?" Gray asked, preparing his magic. Lucy clenched her fists and looked at her feet, "Tssch, it was my mother." She growled, keeping her voice low. In a louder voice, she yelled, "Capricorn! Keep him busy while I go after the others!" He nodded and the two began to brawl.

Lucy felt her magic being drained from within but she held strong, knowing she had to rescue her friends soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza ran after a silver-haired woman, using her Flight Armor. She caught up quickly and attacked ferociously, swinging her sword in all directions. The woman fell to the ground, clutching her arm in pain. Erza wasn't impressed, this was too easy for a real fight. It was too pathetic to be called a scuffle really.

The woman reached inside her cloak and brought out a grenade, dropping it off the building and towards a sleeping village. Erza snarled as she leapt down, throwing the grenade far into the sky and watching it explode. She landed on the ground and looked up to see the silhouette of the woman running towards the assigned area.

She sighed, it still was too easy. She looked up and saw Natsu slowly chasing after another thief, who was unaware of his pursuer. The two of them dropped to the circle with the goods around them. She looked around for the third one and hopped onto the roofs for a better view.

She hopped closer and saw that Gray was fighting with a…goat? However, the goats swings got weaker and weaker until it fell to the ground and looked over its shoulders. She looked ahead and saw the third thief, collapsing to the ground. "She exhausted her magic…" The goat disappeared, returning to the girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray ran forward, looking at the panting girl that had collapsed on the ground. Her eyes were open and her face was still shadowed by the cloak. "No..no..get away..Gise..lle.." She shook her head and forced herself up, surprising him as she forced herself to run forward.

Gray knew he should've ran after her but something stopped him. Something wasn't right.

"NOW!"

Gray's eyes widened as he heard a shout and he snatched the thief before she got any closer, shielding her. A burst of light shone from behind him. The girls screams were drowned out as an explosion filled the area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We hit the jackpot, Giselle! We'll be filthy rich!" Oden chuckled, rubbing his hands together. Giselle used a crowbar to rip open the crates filled with the riches. She stopped, hearing a beeping within and narrowed her eyes.

"Oden…"

"Yeah?"

"Oden!"

"What?!"

"RUN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the force hit her body unexpectedly and everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray slowly turned to get up, looking at the massive damage. Erza and Natsu dropped down in front of them, looking at the trembling thief. She got to her feet and pushed past them. Natsu reached out to grab her but Erza stopped him, shaking her head.

"Erza, what are you doing?" Gray asked and Erza didn't reply, only close her eyes and cross her arms. The girl lay sobbing on the robbing, clawing at the bricks and dirt. Blood smeared the sidewalks as she scraped her raw trying to dig.

"Please…you can't be dead…please…" She sobbed, tears dripped down her face as she let out an agonized wail. "C'mon guys, this is just a joke right? A stupid joke like all the time…"

Natsu stared at the girl with a newfound perspective. She hadn't been forced, manipulated, or whatsoever. She had deeply cared about these people, that's why she went along. She loved them like family. Like Nakama. They watched her with pity and as people rushed out of their houses, Jude approached as well.

"My goods!" He roared, "This thief has destroyed my goods!"

"I saw two people by there!" A young boy yelled. "I saw them! I saw them!" The crowds spoke ina panicked voice.

"Murderer!"

"Psycho!"

"Off with her head!"

The girl lifted her arm and wiped away the tears, getting to her feet. She raised her face, her brown eyes standing out from the shadows covering her face. She couldn't deny anything, she was too in pain, too filled with grief for anything like this.

Tears fell down her face and she ran through the crowds, shoving past them. She shoved past Team Natsu and stumbled to the ground where she was kicked by the villagers. She didn't fight it.

"Break it up!" An stern voice howled and a circle formed around the motionless thief. A man in his thirties bent down to grab her hood but she gave a good hard punch in the jaw. Pushing herself to her feet and running past everyone.

The Masked Thief

Wanted Criminal

Lucy Heartfillia

Family Murderer

Sorry about the slow update! School started and we got out early so I thought that I would write this chapter. This one was sad to write in all honesty, I wasn't originally going to kill off Oden and Giselle but instead make them turn on her, then rob her blind, letting her take the blame. Of course I shot down that idea because of future chapters *wink wink*

'Till next time darlings~


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a late update! School ;w;**

Lucy bent over, placing the flowers on each of the marked graves. She had chosen a hill with one of the best views she had ever seen, as her friends burial place. She felt the tears stream down her cheeks, clutching her chest as her heart ached at the memories.

"_C'mon girlie, let's have some fun."_

_A 14 year old Lucy held her fists up as two grown men approached her. She had snuck out in a sign of rebellion, coming to this place where she would blow off some steam. However, she had not anticipated this happening. The two were doused in the stench of alcohol, she crinkled her nose in disgust._

"_Get away from me!" She snarled, taking a step back. The man wobbled towards her and caught her arm, dragging her closer and closer towards him 'till he snatched her other arm. He turned her around so that her back was pinned against his chest, and her front was facing the other drunken man. A wolfish grin slid over his face as he learned forward to remove her clothing._

_She slammed her eyes shut, awaiting to be exposed to these two perverts. She waited and waited, but it never came. She cautiously opened her eyes to see a 17 year old boy, placing his foot lazily on the back of a beaten up man. The man keeping her hostage trembled but held her closer as if she was a shield._

_The boy grinned a rather lopsided grin and it was hard for Lucy not to feel even the slightest bit relaxed by it. "So, you picking on defenseless girls, huh?" He questioned, almost teasingly. Lucy narrowed her eyes and frowned. Defenseless? Yeah right. She gritted her teeth and brought her foot up, smashing into the man's groin. He released her arms and as he leaned down, she whipped around and brought her fist back up into his chin._

"_Defenseless, my ass." Lucy scoffed, wiping her hands together and fixing her hair. The boy looked a bit shocked at first then it returned to that lopsided grin, even a chuckle._

"_Name's Oden."_

"_Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." She almost took her last name back and quickly looked away._

"_For some rich girl, I never expected something like that." A new voice piped up and a tall, silver-haired girl popped out of the tree's. A sack hung over her back. "I see you're having fun while I do the work again, Oden." She growled, a vein popping from her forehead._

"_Hehe, couldn't leave a pretty little girl to be touched by such pervs." He retorted, then playfully sauntered over and leaned in, tapping her on the nose. "But you know I'd never leave you without a good reason, Gizzy~"_

"_**Giselle**__. For fuck's sake my name is fucking __**Giselle**__."_

Lucy shook her head, she shouldn't be pondering on the past. She looked down at her feet, remembering the way Oden would ruffle her hair and the way he'd tease Giselle with the nickname she always hated. With that, she remembered how Giselle had a strange obsession with explosives – pretty much using them whenever she could. The two had been like her family, her brother and her sister. More tears cascaded down her face and her body trembled violently.

"Gotta get up…gotta keep moving…can't go home…" She murmured, forcing herself to her feet and walking away. She couldn't live in that house anymore, she couldn't go _anywhere_ anymore. Bounty hunters on her trail, her image slowly appearing on Guild's billboards. She'd settle down somewhere soon, live a life free of all this. Soon.

She walked through a forest and kept going, where an open patch of land stood. She stopped, hearing the moving of feet. She peered from where she was and saw a figure crouching by a small hut. Suddenly, his head shot up. "Who's there?" He growled.

Lucy whipped around, trying to run as fast as she could. "AYE!" A furry blue face shot in front of her, wings sprouted from its back. She gasped and turned around, running the opposite direction with her cloak pulled over her face. She bumped into a figure and tentatively looked up to see a pinked haired boy with a scarf on. _Natsu…_

"Oi, why ya-" His eyes widened and he stepped back, "You."

She looked away, "I'm not letting you catch me, got it? I didn't kill anyone and you saw it. The bastard who killed them…I don't know who they are yet but I'll find them…" She growled, clutching her fists. "Besides, why are you here?"

Natsu didn't answer, just look back to the hut then back at her. "Why are you here?" He questioned. Lucy growled and stamped her foot, "Don't answer my question with another question!" She raged. "Besides, I'm just…" Before she knew it, she was sobbing away. "I-I-I bur-buried them here…"

Natsu's eyes softened with concern and she wanted to smack him. "Don't act like you care, you only care about getting a stupid reward from me. Go find some other girl to play w-" She squeaked as he pulled her into a hug and images flashed through her mind.

"_Alright Lucy, first job and I think you can handle it." Giselle said, feeling rather upbeat than her usual self. "We need you to be bait."_

"_EEEEEEH?!"_

"_C'mon Lucy-roo, I'm sure you can manage!" Oden encouraged, ruffling her hair. Lucy pouted but didn't say anything else, knowing it would be pointless._

_Changed and ready to go, they push her out in the streets where a group of men were. She blushed and walked past, trying to look as innocent as possible. __**They'll come, they'll come, they won't let anything happen to me… **__Lucy desperately tried to reassure herself but the wolfish grins on the men's faces kept telling her otherwise._

_She walked past and felt a wave of confusion hit her, they hadn't even looked at her. She sighed in relief, __**thank goodn- **__Hands clasped her arms as she was dragged back and pinned against the wall._

_A ginger haired man with a beady eyes approached her, placing his hand under her chin and lifting it up. "Hey pretty girl, don't you think it's a little dangerous to be walking around? Bad guys might try to have a little fun with you." She opened her mouth to scream but a sweaty hand covered it. The man laughed, and stroked the side of her cheek._

"_Pesky one, aren't you? Let's see how innocent that face is after I'm done…" He wore a creepy smile and lunged forward, beginning to tear off the her clothes. She wanted to scream and run, but it was too much. She felt her breasts beginning to be exposed and she tried to hold back the tears._

"_Get the hell away from her!"_

_Bombs rained down around the group of men and Lucy looked up to see Oden shielding her from the explosion. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the alleyway, where Giselle waited._

"_What about the money?" Lucy asked nervously._

"_We weren't actually…gonna..rob them…" Oden admitted, "It was more of a test for you…"_

"_EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

_The two of them looked away sheepishly, "We wanted to see if you could handle pressure but we thought we could be more controlling of the situation…"_

"_CONTROLLING?! I ALMOST GOT RAPED YOU IDIOTS."_

Lucy was flashed back to the present and she looked up at him. This wasn't Oden, this was just some stranger who guided her friends to their deaths. She shoved him away and ran, feeling her tears rain down behind her.

**So in this chapter, we get a better look at Lucy in the past as well as this.**

**Anyways, sorry for the short chapter but I felt this needed to be a bit more mellow after all the action. Next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
